Poetry of the Senshi's Heart
by Luna-chan2
Summary: BV songfic When Vegeta is gone, Bulma is having a hard time coping with the loss. Even though she already knew, deep down, she needed to hear 3 very special words from him. Also other DBZ character poems! Please Review!
1. Because You Loved Me

Because You Loved Me Written by Jennifer  
a.k.a. Babydollchan 

_Disclaimer_:  Of course, I do not own Dragonball Z or the song Because You Love Me, which was by Celine Dion. 

_Authors Note_:  This takes place after Vegeta sacrificed himself to save the planet and his family from Buu.  To some, Vegeta might seem a bit OOC, but not by much I think.  Anyway, I couldn't help but do songfic with this song.  Not only is it one of my favorite songs, but it also fits this relationship so well, so it was only a matter of time before I wrote it.  ^^  This is my first songfic, so be nice!  ^_~  Ja matta ne minna!!

Bulma walked out onto her balcony the next morning after a restless night of sleep.  The sun was just coming up over the horizon and the temperature of the air was just right for a new spring day.  She still wore her nightgown along with a long comfortable robe draped over it.  She looked up into the cloudless sky as tears started to blur her vision.  The thoughts of Vegeta began to flood her mind once again.  It had only been a week after the battle with Buu, but to her, it had seemed like forever.  Bulma began to reflect back on the times she had spent with her love, and what all he had meant to her.

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all  
  


Bulma couldn't control herself any longer and finally burst out in tears.  She sank down to the floor and leaned against the railing as she tried to take in deep breaths in attempt to calm herself.  "Vegeta", she whispered in hope that he would appear right in front of her, but of course, he wouldn't.  She began talking to herself, just letting all that she was feeling inside come out.  "Vegeta…you were the one that kept me going.  You gave me something to live for and you had your own special way to show me that you really did love me.  I knew you did, even though you never really said it.  I could see it in your eyes and all the love that you wanted to show, but couldn't."

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  


Then she looked up and started to get control over her emotions again.  "No…I shouldn't cry.  What would Vegeta say?  He never did like to see me cry.", she said with a slight smile.  "He's the one that gave me what I have.  The first one that showed me love, true love.  If it wasn't for him, I would never have known what it was like to be loved, and love in return."

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
  


As Bulma walked back into the house, Vegeta had been watching on, from King Kai's planet.  He too had slight tears in his eyes after hearing Bulma's words of love.  "Bulma…I'm sorry that I never told you how much I really cared about you, but…I'm glad that you knew.  Even if you can't hear me now…I love you."

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  


While Vegeta looked back on his life with Bulma, he remembered all the times that she had stood by him, throughout the tough times and sad times that he had regrettably put her through.  Even when he didn't show his affection, she was there to comfort him and to tell him that she was there and that she cared.  "Even if you can't hear me now, baby…I love you.", he repeated softly.

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you  
  


Back on Earth, Bulma suddenly stopped and looked up, then with a small grin, a tear slid down her cheek.  Although it was very faint, she could somehow hear a whisper in the back of her mind telling her that he loved her.  She whispered back, "I hear you, baby."

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  



	2. Unique Love

Written by -  Jennifer 

a.k.a. - Babydollchan

_Author's Note_:    Hey everyone!  This doesn't have anything to do with my songfic Because You Loved Me, but this is a poem that I had written and thought it would be cool to post it.  This basically deals with the unique bond between Vegeta and Trunks.  This goes over the timeline when Trunks went back to the past to warn and help fight against the androids.  Hope you like and please don't forget to review!  ^_~

****

****

**Unique Love  
  
**

Once there was this little boy  
Who never knew his dad  
He grew up in a world of fear  
But of him, his mom was glad  
  


By her he had a ray of hope  
To save the past from this pain  
By traveling back in time  
To warn about their lives in vain  
  


When living in this other world  
His dad was there to see  
That in time he would have a strong, young boy  
Yet in his mind, this could not be  
  


He ignored and pained his son  
His love just could not be shown  
For he was a proud Saiyan Prince  
And to everyone, this must be known  
  


Then it happened with no warning  
The boy was blown through the heart  
His dad was there to witness this horror  
This was when his 'new' life would start  
  


Now raising his only son  
Who was now at age eight  
He valued his family more  
It still wasn't too late  
  


Then after peace was at hand  
The earth was in trouble once more  
His dad was on the front line  
Of this life-threatening war  
  


There was only one way out  
Here the greatest sacrifice would be made  
He gave up his life for love  
But his memory would not fade 


	3. Goten's Moment

Goten's Moment  
  
Written By – Jennifer  
  
a.k.a. – Babydollchan  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This poem describes how Goten felt the first time he got to see his dad. Hope everyone likes and please remember to R & R!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At first I was scared,  
  
I must say.  
  
My brother told me  
  
How he was, in a special way.  
  
  
  
He was like an angel,  
  
A protector of good.  
  
You felt safe around him,  
  
Just as I should.  
  
  
  
When I first saw him,  
  
A miracle in its own way.  
  
I felt a part of me return,  
  
Supposedly, for only one day  
  
  
  
1 I will never forget  
  
The loving smile he gave me.  
  
By the name of Goku,  
  
My father, he will always be. 


	4. I Never Got The Chance

I Never Got The Chance  
  
Written By – Jennifer  
  
a.k.a. – Babydollchan  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This poem describes how Goten felt and had to deal with growing up without a father in his younger years. Hope everyone likes and please remember to R & R!  
  
  
  
  
  
I never got the chance,  
  
To see your happy face.  
  
For you to hold me in your arms,  
  
And give your loving embrace.  
  
  
  
I've heard so much about you,  
  
And all that you did.  
  
I felt a part of me is missing.  
  
This pain, I wish I could rid.  
  
  
  
Your sacrifice was great.  
  
Without you, I wouldn't be here.  
  
But did you have to go, Daddy?  
  
I wish so much that you were near.  
  
  
  
I've met you in my dreams,  
  
Away from the battle line.  
  
But it's not the same until you hold me,  
  
Oh, Father of mine. 


	5. But...I Love Him

But…I Love Him  
  
Written By – Jennifer  
  
a.k.a. – Babydollchan  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This poem describes how Chi-Chi views her marriage with Goku and her feeling for him. Hope everyone likes and please remember to review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometimes I don't see how I put up with it,  
  
My patience can run very slim.  
  
I've asked myself this question before.  
  
But…I love him.  
  
  
  
Goku, you're my whole world,  
  
My only love.  
  
I don't see how I could ever live without you,  
  
My star, shining from above.  
  
  
  
Sweet, compassionate, and caring,  
  
You are one-of-a-kind.  
  
Never change, my Goku,  
  
You are perfect in my mind.  
  
  
  
But then there's that childish side,  
  
Countless times you've acted dim.  
  
Yet, again I look in your eyes and say…  
  
"But…I love him". 


	6. Gohan's Explosion

Gohan's Explosion  
  
  
  
Written By – Jennifer  
  
a.k.a. – Babydollchan  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This poem describes what Gohan went through right before and during his final fight with Cell. This one is a lot longer than the others, but I couldn't seem to find a good stopping place without summing up the whole experience. Well, anywho, hope everyone enjoys and please remember to review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I stand here alone,  
  
In front of me is Cell.  
  
Chaos is all around,  
  
And his intentions, I could easily tell.  
  
  
  
My friends are fighting for all life,  
  
My father was struck to the ground.  
  
I watched this whole scene in tears,  
  
My Saiyan blood ran, my heart pound.  
  
  
  
My heart told me to let go,  
  
My mind told me to hold back.  
  
I struggled with my emotions,  
  
The courage I seemed to lack.  
  
  
  
Then by a final, murderous act,  
  
I lost all control I had.  
  
My hidden power unleashed,  
  
Cell had truly made me mad.  
  
  
  
I could not forgive him,  
  
I would make him pay.  
  
Cell's game was over,  
  
"I warned you" was all I would say.  
  
  
  
I thought I could handle it,  
  
I had made an unforgivable mistake.  
  
In turn, my father sacrificed his life,  
  
This horror, I was forced to partake.  
  
  
  
I stood there stunned and then collapsed,  
  
"I'm sorry, Daddy!" I yelled aloud.  
  
Then when Cell came back, I fought for you,  
  
And in the end, I made you proud.  
  
  
  
So what did ya think? Please tell me in your reviews. I plan to write more and DBZ poem ideas are appreciated. Arigoutou, minna! ^^ 


	7. Android Love

Android Love  
  
Written By – Jennifer  
  
a.k.a. – Babydollchan  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This poem describes how 18 views her family and what she felt when her brother got absorbed. A bit OOC some might say, but oh well, I guess it's just how you look at it. Hope everyone likes and please remember to review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 I sit here now, watching my family grow  
  
My loving husband whom I could never replace  
  
My baby girl, a delicate gem  
  
My reflection of you is, though, a different case…  
  
  
  
Dear brother of mine  
  
I miss you so  
  
We were a great team  
  
Until you're life ended, so long ago  
  
  
  
I watched you get absorbed  
  
That fear I had never felt before  
  
I'm sorry it had to be this way  
  
I wish I could have done more  
  
  
  
I think of you often  
  
The way you made me laugh  
  
And when I fight, I think of you  
  
I fight in your behalf  
  
  
  
So, what did you think? Not one of my best or longest, I admit…but certainly not one of my worst. This one was a bit difficult since I don't really know how 18 truly feels about 17. I do know that she loves him in a way, so I think that this poem describes her feelings even though she would never admit them aloud. ^^ Until next time…ja matta ne minna!! 


	8. Goku's Plea

Goku's Plea  
  
Written By – Jennifer  
  
a.k.a. – Babydollchan  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This poem describes how Goku felt when Raditz came to Earth to find him and then kidnapped his 4-year old son, Gohan, to lure him into turning into the killing machine he should had been. Hope everyone likes and please remember to review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan! NO!! …  
  
My only son…  
  
From my arms you were taken  
  
I can't believe what Raditz had done  
  
  
  
  
  
He had come out of nowhere  
  
With one punch I was down  
  
And then took you away as I watched  
  
The whole time my heart pound  
  
  
  
  
  
For the first time I felt defenseless  
  
All I could do was yell my plea  
  
He just smirked down at me and laughed  
  
All he wanted to do was torment me  
  
  
  
  
  
Stay strong my son  
  
Gohan, don't cry  
  
I will come for you  
  
You know I would never lie  
  
  
  
  
  
Gomen minna…I know that this took a long time to get out. But lately I've had a really bad case of writer's block. It's very hard to do poetry unless I'm in the mood. And with everything that's been going on the end of my senior year…it's just been very hectic. And to add onto the stress, I'm about to move in 3 weeks. But don't get me wrong, I've very excited!  
  
  
  
For those who read my sister's and my story Through The Eyes of a Saiyan…the chapters will pick up once I finally move out there to Oregon where my sister is already. And we have a new saga coming out soon entitled, In the Eyes of a Hunter. So don't miss the updates!! Ja matta na minna!! ^^ 


	9. Life's Change

Life's Change  
  
Written By – Jennifer  
  
a.k.a. – Babydollchan  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This poem describes how Piccolo felt about Gohan during their training for the arrival of the Saiyans, and then during the years when Gohan was growing up. Hope everyone likes and please remember to review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 You changed me  
  
Somehow I knew you would  
  
Through it all  
  
Inside, you knew you could  
  
  
  
My first real friend  
  
I kept sight of you  
  
I would make you into a warrior  
  
Your heart was pure and true  
  
  
  
I would give my life for you  
  
And in the end, I did  
  
I could not let you die  
  
You were too special to me, kid  
  
  
  
Over the years, as you grew  
  
You stayed close to my heart  
  
I look back on those memories to see  
  
During my life's change, you were a big part  
  
Sorry that this poem took so long to get out. I really try to write them as soon as I can, but I want to make them good. So I wait until I get my best idea before I begin to write them. Just to let ya know…^_~ Hope this one was just as good as the others…tell me, and I still take request, thanx! 


	10. Yamcha's Distress

Yamcha's Distress  
  
Written By – Jennifer  
  
a.k.a. – Babydollchan  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This poem describes how Yamcha felt when Bulma leaves him for, none other than, Vegeta. Hope everyone likes and please remember to review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I had everything  
  
She was all I needed in my life  
  
But I had taken her for granted  
  
And I would never have her as my wife  
  
  
  
I'm sorry, Bulma  
  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
  
You deserved better than this  
  
As I look in your hurt eyes, so blue  
  
  
  
I watched as you ran to him  
  
The look in your eyes told it all  
  
You left my side to go to his  
  
Slowly, I watched our love fall  
  
  
  
I couldn't believe what I saw  
  
Vegeta was her new love  
  
A murderer and villain of the past  
  
Yet, she saw something in him, beauty like a dove  
  
  
  
I still love you, Bulma  
  
I want you to have, only the best  
  
And if Vegeta is who you want  
  
Then I will let out love rest 


End file.
